This research study involves the use of marimastat, a new investigational drug that is being tested as an anti-cancer treatment. It is a chemical agent that blocks a group of enzymes (proteins produced in cells) which cancers release, thereby potentially reducing or preventing growth of the tumor. The purpose of this research is to determine if marimastat will let me live longer, improve my quality of life, and slow down the cancer growth. Another purpose of this study is to see what side effects, if any, I may have if treated with marimastat. No benefit can be promised.